This invention relates to switch matrices. It is disclosed in the context of a non-blocking matrix switch for radio frequency (RF) and/or microwave applications, but is believed to be useful in other applications as well.
According to one aspect of the invention, a 1-by-N switch matrix includes at least two ranks of switches. Each switch has first, second and third terminals. A first state of each switch couples the first terminal to the second terminal and a second state of each switch couples the first terminal to the third terminal. The second and third terminals of each switch of each rank above the next to lowest rank are coupled to first terminals of respective switches in the next lower rank. The second and third terminals of each switch in the next to lowest rank are coupled to the second terminals of respective switches in the lowest rank. The first terminals of the switches in the lowest rank are coupled to switch matrix utilization devices. The third terminals of the switches in the lowest rank are coupled to respective dummy loads.
Illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the 1-by-N switch matrix further includes separate Faraday cylinders for isolating the joined second terminals of each switch in the next to lowest rank and the second terminals of respective switches in the lowest rank, separate Faraday cylinders for isolating the joined third terminals of each switch in the next to lowest rank and the second terminals of respective switches in the lowest rank, and separate Faraday cylinders for isolating the third terminals of the switches in the lowest rank and their respective dummy loads.
According to another aspect of the invention, a 1-by-N switch matrix includes at least two ranks of switches. Each switch has first, second and third terminals. A first state of each switch couples the first terminal to the second terminal and a second state of each switch couples the first terminal to the third terminal. Second and third terminals of each switch in the next to highest rank are coupled to the second terminals of respective switches in the highest rank. The first terminals of the switches in the highest rank arc coupled to switch matrix utilization devices. The third terminals of the switches in the highest rank are coupled to respective dummy loads.
Illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the 1-by-N switch further includes separate Faraday cylinders for isolating the joined second terminals of each switch in the next to highest rank and the second terminals of respective switches in the highest rank, separate Faraday cylinders for isolating the joined third terminals of each switch in the next to highest rank and the second terminals of respective switches in the highest rank, and separate Faraday cylinders for isolating the third terminals of the switches in the highest rank and their respective dummy loads.
Illustratively according to the invention, the switches are RF switches.
Further illustratively according to the invention, the switches are microwave switches.